The invention is an improvement in the old game of Carom which, similar to the game of U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,443, uses a gameboard which has a rectangular playing surface that is bounded by a bumper rail. Pockets are located in the four corners of the playing surface to receive playing discs which are shot into the pockets by means of a master cue disc which is struck and propelled by a cue stick in the hands of a player. The original games of this type were made entirely of wood. A thrilling new dimension was added with the advent of lightweight, highly polished materials such as plastic and aluminum. The playing surface became a slippery surface over which lightweight discs moved with lightening speed. In fact, the discs moved so quickly that players had to slow down hitting the discs in order to pocket them. This detracts from the thrill of the game.
One aspect of the invention solves this problem by the provision of escape-proof pockets. Another aspect of the invention is directed to the provision of a novel feature for trapping discs on the gameboard to hinder an opponent's play, thereby enhancing the suspense of playing the game and the skill of the players in manipulating the discs on the playing surface of the gameboard.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a game which employs a gameboard that has a flat, smooth playing surface that is bounded by a bumper rail which extends upwardly from the plane of the playing surface, when the surface is in a horizontal plane. A plurality of pockets are strategically spaced around the playing surface for receiving flat discs used in playing the game. Means are provided for preventing the escapement of discs from the pockets, including means for extending the pockets into the bumper rail adjacent the pockets so that a forceably shot disc traveling at a high speed, will pass partially under the bumper rail before striking the rail and falling into the pocket. At least one trap is provided between at least one pair of pockets. The trap has a disc supporting surface which is flush with the playing surface and is located on the gameboard such that extreme care must be taken by a player in shooting an opponent's disc into the trap to win the game, depending on the rules under which the game is being played. Also provided are means for facilitating hitting the master cue disc with a cue stick, when the cue disc comes to rest in close proximity to the bumper rail, and means for mounting the gameboard for rotation so that a player can continue shooting in approximately the same location.